herofandomcom-20200223-history
Arkham Asylum Security Guards
Arkham Asylum is protected by many Security Guards from many types and armed with different equipment. Masked ones are the lowest ranking, raincoat ones guard the outside and ones with uniforms without armor and masks are officers who are higher ranking. Guards are often new trainees hired by the asylum's warden; Quincy Sharp. History Joker's Capture After apprehending the Joker at Gotham City Hall, Batman informed Sharp that he'll arrive in 15 minutes via telephone. Out of frustration, Sharp informed the guards and would not tolerate any more incompetence amongst them, stating "we straighten out Arkham today, we straighten out Gotham City tommorrow." Joker's Assault on Arkham Asylum The majority of the Security Guards were present at the asylum's Intensive Treatment facility, as Joker was recaptured by Batman and were ordered to keep the facility under control as well as carefully guard Joker. While being transferred through the holding cells, Joker managed to escape and broke out many inmates including Blackgate Prisoners who worked for him. Joker, Harley Quinn and the Blackgate Prisoners as well as traitor Security Guard, Frank Boles, managed to kill the majority of the guards in the Intensive Treatment, then escaped, slowly controlling the Island by one facility to another. Outside, some guards survived and were still in control of the area, but thugs still killed some guards but guards managed to kill at least two Blackgate Prisoners. Later on when Batman exited the Medical Facility, the majority of the guards were killed and thugs gained control of all three areas on the Island. Some guards were taken hostage which Batman managed to save and take down their captors. When Batman defeated the TITAN-enhanced Joker, guards gained control of the Island. Blackgate Prisoners were recaptured and the Joker as well as TITAN henchmen were cured. Poison Ivy was taken back to her cell, Quinn remained in the cell Batman took her to and Joker was taken to his cell. Victor Zsasz, Bane, Killer Croc and Scarecrow's fates were unknown. Known Guards *Aaron Cash *Frank Boles (Deceased) *Thomas Armbruster (Deceased) *Henry Smith *Eddie Burlow *William North *Zach Franklin *Maria Andrade *Louie Green *Bill *Mike *Jackson (Deceased) *Steve *Jerry *Nate Weapons and Equipment *HK G36K Assault Rifle *Remington 870 Riot Shotgun *Sniper Rifle *Anti-Riot Body Armor *Radio Quotes *"What happened in the Mayor's Office? I heard he tied the Mayor to a bomb!" *"How many times is he going to break free?" *"I just need a few minutes alone with that sicko. I'll give him something to smile about!" *"When are people going to learn? There's only one treatment for scum like him!" *"What's with him anyway? Doctors can't cure him. He just keeps smiling!" *"Joker killed my best friend when he broke out of here last time." *"See his back. How long for this time?" *"I heard it was rough back there. How many did he kill this time?" *"He killed my friend. We both started here at the same time. Now his gone and I'm just left with the image of what he did to him." *"Thank god you're here, Batman." *"Does anyone actually think that freak is going to change?" *"Why do you keep bringing him back? He'll never change." *"Sounds like Mr. Jones is on his way up. Like that thing needs another name." *"Smell something? Get ready. Smell gets worse!" *"I heard what happened with the Mayor. News said that Joker tried to blow up City Hall. Shoulda waited til it was full." *"I'd help you with Joker, but I'm not allowed to leave my post." *"You think he'll ever be normal? Doc Young's always says these things can be cured, but personally, I don't believe it." *"Back again!" *"What did Joker do this time?" *"What's he doing back?" *"Scanner tunnel. We used to just do the old body search. But the loons started hiding blades and laying traps for us when you really don't expect them. This way's safer, and that I've still got all my fingers." *"The scan tunnel picks up all hidden weapons. You should see the things people try to smuggle in here. Guns, knives, sharpened umbrellas. Man, I've seen it all." *"You were there, weren't you? With the Mayor. What was it like?" *"Man, I'm glad you're here, Batman! If you need any help, I'm your man. I'm not afraid of these loons." *"I was here when he broke out last time. I saw what he did to that guard." *"Hoped I never see that guy again!" *"Joker! Why doesn't someone just put him out of his misery?" *"I say strap him to a chair and fry the maniac." *"Batman, they can't process the Joker until you're all in the tunnel." *"Bruce Wayne come down here once for some kind of charity opening thing. Reckon his the man. Donates a scanner and then goes home with a model. Good day's work, huh?" *"Looked Croc up on the internet. Wish I hadn't." *"Looked like a monster to me. No cure. Just put him down. Permanently!" *"That thing gives me the creeps." *"When the lights went out, I though Croc was coming back down." *"Joker's not getting away again!" *"Didn't a bunch of Joker's goons get sent to Blackgate? Now they're here." *"How much you think it costs to try and cure Joker? Never works. Waste of money!" *"The Intensive Treatment Wing used to be a factory. Must have been a hell of a place. 8 workers committed suicide there 10 years back." *"They give you a history lesson the place when you sign up. I wish I didn't know the kinds of things that happened here." *"Of all the nights for a breakout to occur. My shift was about to end when the alarms went off." *"I won't let Joker or any of his gang through, Batman." *"Someone should just put him down like a dog." *"Stop Joker, once and for all." *"How the hell did this happen?" *"Funny. They fill an Island with nutjobs, and then they get all surprised when something like this happens." *"You probably don't remember, but you stopped Two-Face from burning down half of my apartment building a couple of years back." *"If you weren't here, we'd all be screwed!" *"How'd the Blackgaters get out? They're animals!" *"It's good that you're here, Batman. How long until the National Guard arrive?" *"We trained in riot techniques, but these Blackgaters, they're like animals." *"I never thought I'd see another breakout. Sharp promised this place is, was secured." *"Thanks, Batman." *"Do me a favor. Stop that crazy witch." *"We can't clear the gas. Nothing's happening." *"I don't know what else we can do." *"A cell's too good for freaks like Harley Quinn and Joker." *"Thank god you're one of the good guys." *"Can you believe Harley Quinn used to be a doctor here?" *"I want out of here. This wasn't part of the job description!" *"What was that? Oh man, I hate this place!" *"Leave me alone!" *"Get away! Get away from me!" *"I'll get you this time!" *"Joker's back!" *"His here. It's Joker!" *"Make Zsasz pay." *"Give Zsasz the pain he deserves." *"Joker's free. I could have stopped him." *"I should've seen the signs." *"I should have done something." *"What killed all the wierd plants?" *"One minute, the plants were all over the room. The next they all just kind of died." *"What's with the fireworks?" *"Yes, sir, his, err, waiting for you down at Patient Handover. He got here just before you did." *"Hey Frank! Where you been?" *"Dammit! C'mon everyone! Cover the main entrance!" *"How many are there, Boles? Wait, hang on, how do you know-" *"Boles! Frank, what are you doing!?" *"Frank, what the hell!?" *"Sorry, Doctor. Warden's orders. I can't leave you alone with him." *"You heard the Doctor. Get up!" Gallery 51YufGaFyEL.jpg|Personnel Security_Guard.jpg|Security Guard with Dr. Young Category:Batman Heroes Category:Arkhamverse Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Victims Category:Organizations Category:Officials Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organization